


Scarf

by RuvikKin



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Big Bi Wolf, Bigby realizes he MIGHT be bi, Cold Weather, Drabble, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, They need more content, he probably is BI, oh i love blue/bigby so much, quick fic, slams this out my ass in 30 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: Bigby turned the corner, pushing open the gates to the apartments which caused the three of them to look at him before returning to whatever silly thing they were talking about this time. He made his way to the steps, not missing the way Blues eyes stayed on him as he walked up.
Relationships: Boy Blue/Bigby Wolf
Kudos: 21





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Bigbys line in the comics for TWAU where he mentioned Boy Blue gave him a scarf once. Please enjoy, I want to write more of them bc they have no content and I love them so much! Theyre so cute.

Cold breezes hit against Bigbys face, making him scrunch his nose as the wind blew ashes from his cigarette back towards him. He grumbled, turning away from the wind to pluck the cigarette out from between his lips, tossing it to the ground to stop it with his shoe. Snow started to fall around him and Bigby let out a huff, blowing in the cold to watch his breath in the cold air. With a shake of his head Bigby continued his walk down the street back to the Woodlands. He could hear people laughing as he got close, able to tell who the voices belonged to. Flycatcher, Pinocchio, and of course Boy Blue. The trio of friends that usually sat outside regardless of the weather and would laugh about anything they wanted to

Bigby turned the corner, pushing open the gates to the apartments which caused the three of them to look at him before returning to whatever silly thing they were talking about this time. He made his way to the steps, not missing the way Blues eyes stayed on him as he walked up. Bigby just nodded to him, walking up the stairs quickly before he pushed the door open and walked inside, drowning out the noises of them talking with the sounds inside of the building instead. Bigby made his way to the steps, pausing, before he turned to look over his shoulder- quickly catching Blue as he turned back around quickly so his attention wasn’t locked onto Bigby anymore. The man raised a brow but didn’t see a point in bringing it up, just ran a hand across his face quickly in case he had some ash on it that he missed from the wind, and made his way up the stairs once again.

`

`

A few hours later the snow was coming down harder outside but Bigby was, as always, grabbing his coat and heading out to get himself food. Chinese food again- he always got it since it was one of the few things he enjoyed greatly, and it made him feel decently full. Bigby tugged the trenchcoat on tightly, though the cold didn’t affect him due to his heritage it still wasn’t pleasant getting snow on his shirt that would get wet and cause his clothes to stick to him.

He took the stairs back down, looking up to the door to see Boy Blue by it, arms crossed over his chest, leaning on the wall beside the door.

“Evening, Blue.” Bigby said to him, catching the younger mans attention.   
“Evening Mr. Wolf.” Blue stopped leaning against the wall, standing up straight now.

“Something wrong?”

“Well, no not really. I was just wondering uh, well, do you get cold?” Bigby furrowed his brows together at the odd question, not sure what to really say to it.

“Sometimes. Takes a lot to get me chilled though. Why do you ask?” Blue made a soft ‘oh’ noise, scuffing his foot on the ground. “Is there something on your mind?”

“Well, I was just seeing you walking around without anything other than your coat, and the snow is coming down real hard out there, so-” Blue bent down to pick up his backpack- that Bigby just now noticed he had on him- and pulled out a small box, holding it out to Bigby. “Just something for you.”

Bigby took the box, it wasn’t wrapped like a present was but had Blues handwriting, in blue ink of course, with Bigbys name on it. He opened up the box, looking inside to see a blue object in it. Carefully Bigby pulled it out, inspecting it quickly.

“A scarf?”

“Might help keep you a bit warmer out there.”

Bigby wasn’t used to people giving him gifts, sometimes- probably out of courtesy more than anything- on Christmas Snow would give Bigby something. New pens for paperwork, a watch one year to help him keep track of time when he was out, usually things that were useful for work alone. Looking at the scarf Bigby noticed it was new, or at least very well taken care of- and it just smelled like Blue. Not that his scent was bad, in fact it was rather pleasant to him, but it just told him that Blue had been handling it for a bit.

“Well, thank you Blue.” Bigby smiled softly, putting the scarf on over his shoulders, just letting it dangle from around his neck. Blue let out a snort, taking a few steps closer to Bigby.

“If I may…” He reached out to Bigby, taking the two ends of the scarf in his hands he began to tie it loosely around Bigbys neck. Bigby stiffened, not sure what to do as Blue adjusted the scarf around his neck, humming something to himself as he tied it. “There you go.” Blue pulled his hands away, taking a step back with a smile on his face. “Just like doing up a tie… Only well, a little bit bigger and looser than a tie, but thats a better way of wearing it.” Bigby did his best to look at the scarf, nodding slowly. “Do you- ah hell, want me to undo that. I should have asked-”

“No, its fine Blue. I appreciate it.” Bigby smiled at him, seeing the younger man beam. Quickly Blue grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

“Well, I’m glad you like it. Learn how to do that up for yourself though alright, I won’t stand by this door forever for you.” Blue grinned, walking quickly past Bigby towards the stairs.

Bigby watched him go before he turned back to the door, hearing a low whistle coming from grimble. With a quick turn of his head Bigby turned towards the security guard, seeing a grin on his face.

“What?”

“Oh nothing, nothing.” Grimble leaned back in his seat, pulling his hat down over his eyes again. “Quite the charmer there Wolf.” The tone of his voice was teasing and Bigby rolled his eyes, pushing the door open to head out into the cold.

Bigby put his hand in his coat pocket, feeling the pack of cigarettes in his pocket, but not pulling them out. His fingers fiddled with them as he walked, but for once it felt as though he didn’t have any urge to smoke. Bigby let go of the pack of cigarettes, taking in a deep breath through his nose.

All he smelled was Blue. A warmth prickled on his cheeks and Bigby tugged the scarf up a little bit more to attempt to hide the blush- though just more of Blue flooded his senses. The same feeling and the same way Snow did.

“Shit.” Bigby grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as his stomach began to flutter. “Shit, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a longer fic for them for awhile now but haven't finished SHIT yet, so I wanted to just post a quick drabble of them.


End file.
